


The Boyfriend Tag

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak and Even do the boyfriend tag.





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, I know. This idea is not mine, but I have permission to use it. Hope you enjoy this short story.

_ my lesbian daughter _

 

_ vilde: isak!! _

 

_ isak: what? _

 

_ vilde: could you and even help me with something? _

 

_ isak: … _

 

_ vilde: could you and even do “the boyfriend tag” for the kosegruppa’s YouTube channel?? _

 

_ isak: really? _

 

_ vilde: i should have asked the romantic one. come on, it’ll be fun! _

 

_ isak: uh… i don’t know _

 

_ vilde: do you want me to make sure that nobody invites you to their parties?? _

 

_ isak: okaay, we’ll do it. _

 

_ vilde: great!! see you tomorrow then. love you _

 

_ isak: love you too _

 

 

 

Vilde tried to put the video option of her camera on, “Is this thing recording?” She asked to herself, looking at the lens, “Oh, it is!” She moved away and sat on the bed next to Isak and Even, who had their backs against the wall, Even’s arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

“Hei!” Vilde said to the camera, waving her hand, “So this is Nissen Kosegruppa’s YouTube channel and this month we’re celebrating diversity and love!” Isak rolled his eyes, “Here we have two kosegruppa members, Isak and Even, who will be doing the boyfriend tag today! Say hi!”

 

“Hello. Just let me say that we’ve been blackmailed,” Isak complained before snuggling against Even.

 

“You’re so romantic, Isak,” Even said, smiling at his boyfriend while Vilde mumbled something about cutting some moments out. “Anyways, I’m Even. It’s a pleasure to be here.” He said, looking at the camera.

 

“Oh, Isak, you don’t deserve him!” Vilde complained, “Let’s start before this video turns fifteen minutes long, shall we? I’ll read the questions and you two have to answer. Got it?” The boys nodded.

 

“Okay, so where did you two first meet?”

 

“At Kosegruppa, of course!” Even giggled. Suddenly Isak straightened, his body not touching his boyfriend’s anymore. “Not true, though! He’d been stalking me!” Even looked at him, pretending to be offended. “Me? Stalking you? You wish!” He finished the sentence tickling Isak, making the younger boy forget about everything. It was in moments like this one when Isak softened up. He kissed Even at the end but was interrupted by an angry Vilde, who begged them to focus.

 

“What was your first impression?”

 

“Hot and sexy but cute and fluffy at the same time,” Even answered.

 

“When I first saw Even I thought:  _ Fuck he is hot. No homo _ ,  _ though _ ,” Isak laughed, “But you know,  _ yes homo _ .”

 

“Awww! So… when was your first kiss? Nice question, I really want to know this!” She held her chin with her hand, looking at them as if they were an exotic animal or something.

 

“I’ll answer that one,” Isak announced. “So, we were at a pre-party and Even took me to a pool. He told me it was his aunt’s house, so it was okay.  Then we were trying to see who could hold his breath for longer underwater. And then we kissed. And then there was a little girl looking at us, screaming. And that’s when I knew that I wasn’t at Even’s aunt’s house.”

 

“But then you were  _ whipped _ ,” Even replied.

 

“Baby, I was whipped way before that.” Even laughed and kissed his boyfriend again, smiling in the kiss, while Vilde rolled her eyes again. She decided to interrupt when she saw the two tongues dancing together.

 

“You two are so annoying. But cute at the same time,” Vilde said, straightening her skirt.

 

“Yeah, I wish I could say the cute part about you and Magnus,” Isak replied.

 

“That’s mean!” Vilde complained, feigning to be offended by placing her hand over her heart. “I’m going to pretend you haven’t said that, even if we’re not dating anymore. Anyways, next question. Who said  _ Jeg elsker deg _ first?”

 

Even rose his hand, “Let me answer this one. Of course, I said  _ I love you  _ first. I’m the romantic one, Isak can be a bit grumpy. Thank god he replied with a kiss and didn’t run away after that.”

 

Isak purred and blushed, “I could never run away from you,” he said while he placed a kiss on Even’s cheek.

 

Vilde rolled her eyes again, “If he is sitting on the sofa watching TV, what’s on the screen, Even?”

 

“The Walking Dead, or one of those American shows.”

 

“Yeah, and Even watches RuPaul’s Drag Race, and he  _ forces  _ me to watch it.”

 

“Baby, you love it!” Even replied, caressing Isak’s cheek.

 

“What kind of music does he like?” Vilde asked, reading the question out loud before another snogging session started.

 

“Even likes Gabrielle and ABBA,” Isak said, as if that were something to be ashamed of.

 

“And he likes Nas, at least since we know each other. Also, he  _ loves _ Lady Gaga,” Isak was opening his mouth, about to complain, but Even was faster, “Isak, it’s fine. I found him in our kitchen dancing to  _ Bad Romance _ in his underwear.” Isak looked at him angrily, as if he’d just told the whole world about his biggest secret, but his look softened when Even commented on how sexy it was.

 

“Too much information,” Vilde said.

 

“And who wears the pants in the relationship?” Vilde asked. Isak and Even looked at each other, giggling. “What’s so funny?” Vilde asked, oblivious to what was going on through their mind.

 

“We sometimes don’t wear pants. At all,” Even said with a serious voice while staring at the camera. The answer made Isak laugh, and that made Even happy.

 

Vilde, though, could not believe that these two were going to destroy her kosegruppa video. “Sometimes I forget you both are teenage boys.”


End file.
